


Reflection

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Daniel POV, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Teal'c and Daniel friendship, references to Goa'uld atrocities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: It's unpleasant to hear your own words reflected back at you, especially when you know they're right. Teal'c and Daniel,FamilyandSecrets.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2014 for a _Secrets and Lies_ bingo square.
> 
> It's not until I actually watched the show in sequential order that I realized how powerful the parallels run.

There was a harsh irony in knowing that Teal'c might have never forced Daniel to confront reality - might never have dared to even try - if Daniel had not done the same for him just a short time before.

The parallels clawed at him like acid, and Daniel swallowed hard against the bile rising in his throat. Had he thought himself brave then? Deep in enemy territory, surrounded by Jaffa who were blindly loyal to Apophis, Daniel faced a furious Teal'c and compelled him to acknowledge that for all his hatred for Fro'tak for wedding Drey'auc, at least his wife and son were no longer consigned to the rebel camps, humiliated and half-starved. Fro'tak's subsequent betrayal could not wholly erase the mercy he had given to Drey'auc and Ry'ac by providing them with shelter and safety.

But what he'd then thought was courage paled with the realization of how much more strength Teal'c had needed to listen and accept what he'd said. Daniel's sage words of tempered wisdom on Chulak now tasted like ashes on his tongue, acrid and bitter; because here on Abydos, _he_ was the one betrayed by his wife, even if against her will. And it was Teal'c who now stared him down and forced cold logic to extinguish the burning rage of his emotions.

_"Daniel Jackson, we must return with Sha're through the Stargate immediately."_

And when Daniel rounded on him, furious, Teal'c's retort had cut to the bone: _"More sorry for yourself, it appears, than for Sha're!"_

He'd be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge that he hated Teal'c for saying it. But he also felt a reluctant surge of gratitude that his friend was preventing him from causing Sha're more pain that she already endured. Despite her fiery sprit and the determination that had helped spark a rebellion, Sha're had been choiceless, _helpless_ ever since that moment when Amaunet plunged into the back of her neck. Could he rob her of choice now as well? Wouldn't it be the ultimate cruelty to fail to offer her the option of returning to Earth, even if it meant indefinite imprisonment?

_"I'd like a moment with my wife. Alone."_

He'd give her the choice, accept her decision. And he would hide his own distress, lock it away, and give her whatever moments he could.

There was precious little he could give Sha're, he knew. But at least he could grant her this.

**Author's Note:**

> Teal'c and Daniel friendship is one of my favorite things ever.


End file.
